


Little blue eye angle

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Baby Castiel, Crowley and Feelings, De-Aged Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Problems, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad, Sweet Dean, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Castiel stood in an old warehouse as the demon smiles. 

“Say goodbye.” The demon says.

Castiel goes poof in misty blue smoke. Then there is a small boy who begins to cry. The Demon smiles and then leaves the smaller boy in the cold place. Castiel still has his angels Grace. He must find Dean. Dean was in the bunker. He was worried that he hasn't seen Castiel in weeks. 

“Castiel, can you hear me? I know you saw me kiss Amara. I'm sorry, Castiel. Really. I’ve missed you. We need to talk.”

There’s the sound of wings, Dean cries out. Dean saw the small angel. Dean was shocked. Dean stares at the tiny boy. 

“What the hell?” Says Sam, looking at Dean who was looking at Castiel.

“Castiel.” Whispers Dean. 

“Dean! Dean!” The tiny boy begins to cry his heart out. 

“Aww, shit.” Whispered Dean again, reaching out to Cas. “Cas buddy?” 

The little boy was sweet, cute, and with baby blue eyes. 

“Do you know who I am?” Deans asks.

“Dean.” Cas responds. 

“What about him?” Dean points to Sam. 

“Sam.” Cas smiles. 

“Well, he knows our names so that’s awesome. Does he remember us though, what we did?” Dean asks Sam.

“Dude, he’s like two years old. I don’t think he knows anything, just us and our names. Should we get Crowley?” Sam replies.

“Yeah, call him.” Dean tosses his phone at his brother.

Dean grabs his old shirt and wraps Cas in it. It’s oversized and too big but he is falling asleep on Dean. Dean bends down to his bed and tucks the little guy into his side of bed. Sam smiles with a knowing look. 

“What?” Barks out Dean. 

“Nothing dude.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” Smiles Sam and then calls Crowley.

“Hello boys.” Says Crowley as Sam puts him on speakerphone.

“Crowley we kinda need your help.” Dean sighs.

“What, you do?” Crowley smirks.

“It’s Cas.” Sam says.

“What did he do?” Asks Crowley. 

“Just get here damn it!” Snaps Dean. 

Crowley does not like that but pops over. The brothers smile in relief. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Crowley asks looking at the tiny angel. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?” 

“Keep your voice down.” Hisses Dean. “The kid is sleeping.” 

“Does he remember anything?” Crowley asks. 

“Just our names, nothing else yet.” Sam replies. 

“How old do you think he is?” Asks Dean. 

“Maybe two to four years. Not sure about Angels. But he’s an angel so he’s going to need real care.” Crowley answers.

“What kind?” Asks Sam. 

“My understanding is angels like nesting.” Crowley shrugs.

“Like Birds?” Asks Dean. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Well, yes like birds. They like warm, dark spaces. Mostly the young ones. They don’t have a mother or father. They are made for a few things, like war, soldiers and fighting. It depends on who raises who in Heaven, so I’ve been told.” Crowley replies.

“That kinda sucks.” Says Sam. 

“So, you’re saying Castiel never had a real family?” Asks Dean. 

“Demon kids get it better than those angel’s babies. They’re tasked to follow their Father in heaven, risk everything and have faith that he loves them. So, no not really.” Says Crowley. 

“Well, shit, that really sucks.” Dean sighs. 

So, you’re looking at a demon, a witch or it might be both. I’ll see what’s going on.” Crowley says. 

“Thanks.” Says Dean. 

“Cas is my friend too, so take care of him.” Crowley says as he leaves. 

“We will. We need stuff.” Says Sam, watching Crowley leave the room. 

“Yeah, I know we do.” Dean sighs. 

“Like, really we do. I’ll head out, get some kid stuff for Castiel. You okay here?” Sam asks. 

Dean smiles watching Castiel snuggle into his shirt on the bed. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

Cas has his long, beautiful wings out covering his body. They’re all blacks, blues and greens. Dean has never seen Castiel’s wings before, this was his first time seeing them. 

“Dean.” Whispers Castiel. 

“It’s going to be okay. We got you now, baby boy. We love you, you know that.” Smiles Dean, touching his wings. 

For some reason, Dean wasn’t really worried about baby Castiel. He loves him more than anything, beside his Brother. Castiel was his, Dean was Castiel’s. It somehow works. Yeah they’re going to figure everything out. For now, Castiel gets to rest. Together they will be fine.


End file.
